Seventh Year with a Veela Twist
by fanaticfan98
Summary: Seventh year goes on as written, war and all, but with a twist. Veela Draco Malfoy has found his mate.
1. Chapter 1

Draco had been told he was special all his life. He continued to believe this statement to be not only factual, but a good thing. That was, until he realized just how special he truly was. On his 17th birthday in the manor, crawling with Death Eaters and even the Dark Lord himself, his father found a small period of time to take his son on a walk around the grounds and further explain how special his heritage was.

"Draco, I have to tell you something, and you best listen closely or else you'll regret it," Lucius began very sternly. "You, my son are as pureblooded as they come, but that means more than just being a wizard. It means you are a veela."

Draco's eyes widened with this new information. He had no idea how to process what he was being told. There was no way it was possible, he didn't feel like a veela.

"Father, how is this so? I'm not a feathered monster."

Lucius laughed at this. "No child, you are not. Nor will you be, unless you fail to find your mate and are nearing the end of your time limitation. You are approximately half veela, meaning that your senses and physical form are acutely heightened as well as your need to find your mate remains, but you will not take the bird-like form of a true veela."

Draco mused this thought over for a moment, visibly processing the details he had just received. Soon the thought of the brewing war struck him. "What am I to do if she is on the side of Potter?" he spat.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy you listen to me," his father said, staring Draco eye to eye. "The girl you find to be your mate is to be your life companion, you will be attracted to her because both magically and biologically she will be your best match and the best woman for you to produce an heir with. That is the sole purpose of veela mates. If she was anything less you'd not think twice about her. Therefore, no matter the stature, appearance, ability, or beliefs she must be accepted by you and will be by your mother and I. Is that clear?"

"Father, crystal, but what will we do about the Dark Lord?"

"Draco if the time comes we will do what we must. Headmaster Snape will keep an eye out for you this year and inform only Narcissa and I of what the continual status of your progress with a mate is through out the year, and it shall remain confidential."

Being that Severus was Draco's Godfather, he felt much better about the situation and the ability to handle the possible problems that could arise.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been several months since his birthday and it was well into the school year. Christmas had passed and Draco had not been attracted to a single person, male, female, or otherwise. It would have been most likely that his mate attended school with him or that they were infrequent company of each other, allowing his body to recognize her for the purpose of finding her later. That's how it worked for most veelas, anyway. After some time Draco grew nervous. He was unsure of what he could do to prevent his imminent death if he didn't find this girl. Actually, if he was being honest with himself, he was sure there was nothing he could do.

Late one night of his final year everything changed. The whole of the school was called out of beds after curfew to the Great Hall for a meeting. The students all stood in robes separated by houses, with Snape in the front speaking. Potter had made his return and most everyone was elated. Draco personally didn't care, he didn't want to choose a side for the war, but most of all he didn't want to die. Or even worse, be at the mercy of You-Know-Who, living in his home.

While he was thinking back on the night of Dumbledore's death as Potter ranted, he smelled it. It was the most glorious smell to ever reach him, and he realized the beautiful aroma had wafted over to him due to the doors swinging open. But in the group to aid Potter were many, and more than one female. Draco knew it was her when he saw he messy ponytail and muggle clothes, the way her breath drew ragged from the adrenaline. How close to the action she wanted to be, standing at the front of the group, even in front a few adults.

He snapped back to reality as the blathering idiot Pansy spoke out beside him, he knew he couldn't afford to be thrown in the dungeon with the others, he had to speak to McGonagall. He snuck off behind a tapestry and into the hidden room and waited a moment before stepping out. As he left, the new headmistress had rounded the corner and was headed his way. "Malfoy! How did you sneak away?" She looked alarmed and unhappy.

"Professor, I have to speak with you in private. It's urgent." Draco did his best to be small and respectful. She saw this and nodded kindly. "Very well," she motioned, "follow me. We shall head to what appears to be my new office. We shall be safe in there." Draco followed, grateful she was willing to hear him out.

Once they arrived, they both sat down, and the pouring of information began from Draco, all the words spilling out at one time, running together in effort to explain. "I'm a veela- or at least part veela- and I know for a factthatgrangerismymateandijustfoundoutjustnowand-"

"Mister Malfoy, please slow down and explain, in full, what is going on," McGonagall interrupted.

Draco took a deep breath in effort to calm his nerves. "My father took me aside when I turned 17 and informed me that I was half veela, and that when I became of age I had to have already mated with the proper girl for me or face death. My parents had Snape keep watch over me this year and update them on who the girl might be, but until tonight I hadn't had any inclination toward anyway of the girls to lead me to believe it was them. When Hermione walked in I knew, I smelled her all the way across the room and my vision went fuzzy. So when you had the Slytherins escorted out, I knew I had to find a way to speak to you. My father told me that by whatever means necessary I had to ensure my future with this girl. She cannot die, or I will too. I'd like to pledge my allegiance to the side of the light and send a patronus to my mother before it is too late. I'm sure she will be alone for quite some time so it should be safe to inform her."

After Draco finally finished the elder professor looked down on him with a small, thoughtful smile. She was hopeful for the day that the young boy, filled with so much potential, would come to realize what he had to do to create a better life for himself.

"My boy, I wish your parents the best of luck, but you are my concern. Do what you may to warn them, but first let's come up with a way to ensure your future with Miss Granger."


	3. Chapter 3

It was impossible for someone to find their footing in the dark and crowded halls of Hogwarts, much less another person. But that didn't stop the professor or the newly aligned student. They pushed and shoved, fighting to find her. In those same moments they were fighting for their own lives, throwing counter curses and protections spells without hesitation or many words. Draco, being six feet tall, had no issue seeing over the heads of most others. He searched the crowd for the girl of his dreams, his blonde hair a mess from pushing and shoving, sweating from the battle and the nerves. His eyes had taken on a silver grey color and he was almost animalistic in his frantic search.

The elder professor had a difficult time keeping up, Draco parting the crowd just ahead of her, minimizing the friction she was met with. It was imperative they found Hermione before Ron had made his move, Minerva knew of Miss Granger's interest for Mister Weasley, but she was unsure of whether Mister Weasley would act in the heat of the moment of the battle or what the results would be. Glancing over to her right, McGonagall saw Hermione. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were at the stairs, working their way upwards and talking to each, deep in thought.

"Mister Malfoy!" the professor shouted, causing Draco to swiftly turn, "this way!"

Draco turned to see where she was pointing and then made a sharp left turn, heading toward the group. McGonagall followed closely behind to aid him, she knew this explanation wouldn't be easy. Draco slowed as he approached the three as to not alarm them. As soon as he got close enough that they saw him, they were on the defense.

"What is it Professor?" Harry asked, stepping to the front of the group, whilst trying to remain calm.

"What's he doing here!?" Ron demanded. His wand was at the ready as he took a defensive stance against what he was sure was the enemy.

Minerva stepped forward and motioned for the young wizards to lower their wands. She had to ease them into the situation at hand.

"Mister Malfoy has pledged his allegiance to our side. He is ready to do what he can to keep. He is not the enemy, but as you can guess, not many people will know that and will attempt to curse him that are on our side, and once the Death Eaters discover his betrayal, he'll have twice as many people trying to hex him."

"But Professor," Harry began, "how can we be sure to trust him?"

The wise Professor met his curious eyes, she didn't see malice, just questioning. "Do you trust me, Mister Potter?" Once the boy nodded, she continued. "Well then trust me to know."

"Oi!" Ron barked, "I don't trust him as far as I can throw him!"

Everyone turned to face Ron, his face turning red with anger and frustration. He crossed him arms and stared Draco down. "He's a ferret and an arse!" Ron barked and wouldn't hear of anything else, reminding the group of the behavior of a spoiled child.

Professor McGonagall, understanding the ideas that Mister Weasley had been raised with and knowing there was no time to argue or persuade continued on as if Ron had agreed wholeheartedly.

"Miss Granger, since you seem to be the one most capable of complete, coherent thought. You had a plan I take it?" Hermione nodded. "Good. Take Mister Malfoy to accompany and aid you." Hermione looked like she had more to say, but thought better of it. She jerked her head toward the top of the stairs and he followed.

Hermione made sure Draco stayed up next her, both watching out for enemies on either side of them and at a run away from the crowds near the Great Hall and main floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco wasn't sure where they were going, but he was sure he would follow her anywhere. He was especially glad she just accepted him switching sides and even more glad that she was willing to have him help her. Once they past they majority of the battlefield the running slowed and Hermione began to fill Draco in on what was going on.

"I would just give you the need to know information because of time restraints, but if I was honest it's all need to know. You have to just trust me and do as I ask. I'll still try to inform you as much as possible in the time frame we have, but for now we have to head to the third floor lavatory."

"Hermione, are we going to retrieve the basilisk fangs? For his evil creations?"

Hermione whipped her head around, her ponytail flipping violently over her shoulder. She nearly glared at him and her jaw hit the floor. She was unsure what was more astounding, the fact that he knew about the horcruxes and how to destroy them or that he called her by her given name.

Draco sheepishly shrugged and put his head down, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. "He kind of lives in my house," he muttered to the floor. It was responded to with an "Oh."

"You're right though, Draco. We have to destroy more than half a dozen horcruxes before we even bother to attempt to kill Voldemort himself." Draco flinched at the name but nodded and stood to his full height, marching forward with Hermione.

* * *

Hermione slammed the palm of her hand against the engraved stone. "Of course its sealed! Stupid." She muttered to herself. How could the brightest witch of their generation forget to follow up on something so simple. She didn't speak parseltongue.

Draco stepped forward a small bit and cleared his throat, he began to hiss to the door as the pair watched the enchanted stone snakes crawl away.

"Draco," Hermione started, looking up to him rather impressed. "I didn't know you could-"

She was interrupted by his shrug - was he blushing too?- and he simply said once again in a very small voice "He lives, ya know, in my house so sometimes you hear stuff you shouldn't..." Draco's sentence trailed off and Hermione couldn't help feeling bad for him. In a situation like that it must have been kill or be killed. How awful.

The pair continued on through to the corpse of the giant monster. Draco gathered several, knowing the likelihood the group would be divided once more and that the tools might be needed. Upon presenting one to Hermione she pulled a small golden goblet out of her purse and deposited the other fang into it. Draco couldn't believe that such a strange item could indeed hold a piece of a real person's soul.

He knelt to the ground, holding the cup at the far edges so she had enough space to strike it without hitting him. She suddenly looked very sheepish.

"I- I can't." She mumbled to the floor and hugged herself slightly.

Draco looked up at her. She felt his large, round blue grey eyes boring into her. "Hermione. Yes you can. Brightest witch of our age, remember?" At this she gave a slight blush. She then gathered her composure and nodded. With a swift swing she struck the goblet. Proud, she looked at him and the pair stood.

Their attention was quickly redirected by the large black cloud and the building of what seemed to be a tsunami. They backed away at a run, armed and prepared to face what ever menace could come their way. The ominous made faded as a singular wave wash over the pair, drenching them. Once everything settled again they looked at each other and burst into laughter, Draco excitedly enveloping Hermione in a hug. After a quick second they pulled away and brushed themselves off, muttering apologies, embarrassed. Hermione finally regained her senses, walking toward the exit ushering Draco, headed to meet up with Harry and Ron.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione and Draco stood in the bathroom as she dug in her purse to retrieve the map in order to locate Harry and Ron. Draco watched as she muttered the incantation and was baffled by the sight before him as slowly, the entirety of Hogwarts appeared on the page.

The map revealed the location of each person within the school, indicated by their name scrawled underneath the small moving foot steps. Draco was astounded by this discovery, but knew he had to hold his questions until later. they quickly located Harry in the Ravenclaw Tower, but it seemed Ron was nowhere to be found.

"Ron must be in the Room of Requirement, the only place that doesn't show up on the map," Hermione quickly explained. "We all agreed to meet their to help him after our individual parts were finished. He's looking for one of the last horcruxes."

Draco nodded and held her wrist, urging her to follow him as he broke into a run. She hastily stuffed away the map into her purse and armed herself, allowing Draco to drag her slightly as she made an effort to keep up. They arrived to the seventh floor panting, Hermione nearly running she was pacing across the hall so quickly. On her third time across the hall the door began to appear. The pair threw it open and raced inside, desperate to find the object that stuck out from the rest.

When they arrived, the pair found Ron, but not in the condition they expected. His hair was ruffled and messy, his face covered in soot, his expression a snarl. He was pacing as they entered, and when he noticed their presence, he armed himself standing at the ready, wand raised.

"Ronald, what are you doing?" Hermione stepped forward, one hand out cautiously to encourage him to lower his wand. "He's on our side now," she reminded him gently.

"What spell did you use to trick her and McGonagall, ferret?" Ron demanded. He began to try and shove past Hermione.

"Ronald, he did nothing. He's-"

She was cut off by Ron's interruption, "That's what he wants you to think Mione!" This time Ron did manage to shove past her, but Draco was prepared.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco shouted, disarming Ron. He sneered and got closer so he could swing at Draco. Seeing this, He leaped away and Ron tumbled to the ground. No one noticing Harry enter, nor did Harry notice the fight as he frantically began his search. Unfortunately, Ron's tumble landed him with his face nearly touching his wand. He lifted himself up and began to race further into the depths of the room, sending spells and curses at Draco after him. Hermione stared after them, and in trying to get a better look, she caught a weakly sent stinging curse.

This enraged the veela in Draco. "Hey! THAT'S MY MATE, YOU IDIOT!" He ran off after Weasley, moving faster than Hermione had ever seen someone move. She stood staring after the pair, puzzled over what Draco had meant; 'his mate.'

Her attention was refocused by the pixie Harry had carelessly launched her way, discarding it from the pile of junk in effort to retrieve the tiara. Hermione quickly went to his aid, boosting him as necessary and soon after, Harry had the diadem in his grasp. The pair climbed down and before they could catch their breath, Draco ran in screaming.

"WEASLEY SET THE BLOODY PLACE ON FIRE!" He was frantic, and surely enough, a large snake the was evidence of a fiend fire spell came slithering after him, breathing fire on the object near the group, enclosing the area. Harry spotted a pair of brooms leaning against a towering pile of lost things and grabbed them, handing the other to Draco.

Harry had flown ahead, in an obvious attempt to save Ron from himself, and Hermione hesitantly climbed on the broom Draco had mounted. She had never liked to fly, so even though she was saddled with Malfoy, she clung to him once they got in the air. The fire flared higher in some places and the nearer they got to Ron the stronger it was, since he was the source. The intensity of the flames forced Draco to make sharp turns and fly like a madman, which in turn caused Hermione to hold onto him tighter.

Harry had saved Ron, who was dangling from the side of a bureau on the height of the pile, but only just barely. He was shaken up and alarmed. Once they exited the room he started to shake and cry. The group ignored him as Hermione handed Draco a fang and Harry steadied the tiara on the ground. Draco was flattered, swiftly driving the fang through and kicking the remains into the burning room. The group watched as the flames swelled and the doors disappeared.

Ron was so frazzled, he apologized profusely, begging and pleading for forgiveness, and soon after the ordeal was over, the four shaking hands and nodding in agreeance to continue on with the rest of the plan. Hermoine still couldn't help but wonder what he meant by 'his mate.'


	6. Chapter 6

Draco watched in horror as Harry began to seize almost. He groaned in pain and doubled over, clutching his head. He looked as though he'd been run through with a sword. Harry of course felt that very way. He saw Voldemort's understanding of what had just happened. The less horcruxes left, the more aware the Dark Lord became of Harry's actions. Gasping and fighting to stand, Harry retold his vision of Voldemort's whereabouts, his plans.

"Draco, he's asking your father about the wand he had. He said it didn't work. He's going after the true owner of the elder wand, Snape."

Draco felt chills run down his spine. While Lucius was busy fulfilling the Dark Lord's every wish, Severus had been the only one to look out for him and stand up for him throughout his life. His mother was there and worried, but her love for her husband was far more prominent and she clung to his every word. And now for the only adult to ever care for him to be gone? Because of that monster? Unspeakable.

"WHat!?" Draco nearly shreaked. "What can we do to help him? Can we save him?"

Harry shook his and sighed. "That's not a part of the plan, we can't afford to deviate." Harry looked down, ashamed that that was the only answer he offer to the problem as a solution.

"What if he was on our side!? He's my Godfather!" Draco threw back at them, desperate for a different response.

While Ron was still a bit baffled by his use of the word our he was the one to finally speak to Draco. "But he isn't on our side. He chose. He's a grown man and he made his decision." Draco looked at Ron, considered his words, and finally nodded.

"Let's go." Harry broke into a ran and motioned for the others to follow. As they pushed through the crowds within the school they bared witness to the horrors of war, the death of friends like Lavender Brown, and the hordes of dementors. Their saving grace was the other wizards' and witches' efforts to aid Harry in his defeat of Voldemort. By the time the four got to the boathouse Snape was face to face with You-Know-Who.

"The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Dumbledore, Severus." When Voldemort spoke his voice hissed as though he was a snake himself, as though parseltounge was his first language instead of English. "While you live, the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine. You've been a good and faithful servant, Severus. But only I can live forever." At this point they heard Snape speak up. He was hesitant and afraid.

"My Lord..." he stumbled back a bit in hopes to distance himself.

"Nagini kill!" and the headmaster fell to the ground and was thrown against the wall. After a few short moments Voldemort seemed satisfied with Snape's lack of ability to continue on disapparated with his prized pet close at hand. As soon as he had left, Draco rushed in. Snape seemed to try to smile but was far too weak and instead reaching for his own face. His hand shaking and his breath few and far between he whispered with little sound being created he said "Take... them..." Harry quickly realized that he was referring to his tears and rushing to retrieve them, Harry reached into the bag hanging on Hermione's hip, grasping a flask and handing it to Draco.

Draco looked in Snape's eyes and leaned in to take the tears. He leaned in to whisper one final thing to the only adult who ever mattered to him and tell him "I found her." With this bit of information Severus managed a final small smile, so small it might have been called a smirk, and drifted away.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I know I did the disclaimer thing at the beginning, but I want to make sure its known I'm using exact dialogue from the movie or as close a possible on purpose. Not because I lack creativity, but because I loved how it was done and want it as close as possible with the small twist. That's all. :)  
**

* * *

Harry took the tears and stoppered them, ready to go back to the castle and use the pensive. "I'm going to see what was so important. It must be the answer to how to defeat Voldemort." When he noticed Draco cringe once again at the name he looked over sternly and said "That's his name. You might as well use it, he's going to try and kill us either way."

Draco took a deep breathe and accepted what he knew to be true and shook it off. "I want to go with you Potter. Just to really say my goodbyes." Harry understood and nodded. He began to sprint off, back to the school, only looking back to check on Ron and Hermione who were a few paces back, planning. Harry had been traveling, fighting, and running all year so he was in an ideal physical condition. Draco, on the other hand, couldn't help but have the stress literally eat away at him, not just from the war but from finding a mate too. The battle would be difficult on his body without having Hermione near, but Draco knew he needed to talk to Harry alone first, once they'd seen Snape and Draco discussing mates.

Once to the Headmaster's office, they pulled the silver bowl to the center of the room and poured in the last tears from Severus. The water swirled and changed to a blue grey color and the pair went under the surface. The magical device pulled them in, similar to using a port key. Around them they watched a young Snape grow, most of which involved Lily Potter. Draco liked to think he knew everything there was to know about his godfather, but it seemed he actually knew as little as Harry. Closer to the end of his life, once Dumbledore was gone, the pair witnessed Draco approach Snape. The real Draco turned to Harry and tried to prepare him for what he would hear.

"Potter, listen to this conversation between Severus and I. Its important and I'll need your help in the near future." To this Harry looked more confused than suspicious and nodded tentatively.

"Headmaster" the Draco from the memories began, standing in front of the late Snape, "I must inform you of a personal matter now that Dumbledore is gone." Snape understood the matter must be serious and motioned for the boy to follow. The memory skipped their journey and when it continued the pair were sitting in Snape's new office.

"What is it, my boy?" Severus leaned forward careful to listen as Draco began to explain. "Father informed me of my Veela heritage, and I'm sure you're aware of my state since you're my Godfather. The only problem with it is I have yet to find her. My parents have assured me that me being with her is more important than..." Draco trailed off as he looked at Severus' left arm and the message he was trying to convey was clear. The war didn't matter. The only important thing to the Malfoy's was Draco and his mate.

That was the last memory Snape had given the pair. The two were sucked out of the pensive and were facing each other. Harry looked as equally thoughtful as he did shocked. He merely nodded and stuck his hand out to Draco. They shook and nodded to each other with a mutual silent understanding. "Hermione won't like this," Harry said to him. Draco shrugged,"she won't like a lot of what needs to be done tonight but all's fair in love and war." Harry chuckled wryly and shrugged, "you're not wrong."


	8. Chapter 8

While the boys were off trying to find the answer to winning the war, Hermione and Ron lingered behind at the boathouse to decide how to best help.

After a moment of thoughtful silence Hermione finally spoke up. "We should just head back and fight." That was the best solution she could offer because she was so overwhelmed trying to understand what was happening. She almost thought she knew what Malfoy had meant in the Room of Requirement, but with the intensity of the war she kept telling herself she had no idea. Ron nodded to her and began to jog toward the school. Hermione snapped out of it and followed.

By the time they got to the school the battle had been overwhelming on their side. Werewolves were attacking students along side trolls and wizards. The centaurs fought Death Eaters and company, unforgivable curses thrown left and right. The members of Dumbledore's Army were some of the bravest few, stunning and disarming many a grown wizard and witch. As the battle waged on, the chilling voice of Voldemort was heard.

The voice was like a hoarse whisper, the hissing lisp of every word caused a throbbing inside each person's head. "Every drop of magical blood split is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. I their absence dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face my yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forrest. If you do not confront your fate I shall destroy every man, woman, and child that tries to conceal you from me." And as painfully quick as the sound entered, it left.

In the same moments the Voldemort's army was following orders, Harry and Draco were running down the stairs, almost tumbling. Harry ran into Hermione and grabbed her shoulders to look straight into her eyes. "I know what I have to do. I need to-" But with a shake of her head Hermione interrupted him. She sighed and nodded. "I know," she stated. Harry was bewildered, "you do?" Of course she knew. She was the brightest witch of her age. No one SURVIVES the Killing Curse. Not forever, just temporarily. Hermione looked up at Draco and then back to Harry. She walked toward the Great Hall where most of the dead were already and the rest were being moved to, the boys all followed.

As they entered, Ron saw his brother lying on the ground alongside Remus and Tonks. Harry walked past loved friends and teachers, grieving each one and silently thanking them while realizing that for once in his miserable life, Voldemort was right. He was letting all of his friends fight his battle and it was time he fight his own. As the others cried, Harry snuck off knowing what had to be done.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione knelt down beside the man she admired and one of the people she was growing closest to. Of course they knew the war would take the lives of those close to them, but the pain was unbelievable now that the time had actually come. She shed a few tears before rubbing face and standing back up, walking to be behind the Weasley family alongside Draco. She couldn't allow herself time to grieve, she had to continue to fight.

She leaned over to whisper to him, as to not disturb the other grieving families and friends. "We need to go talk. Let's let Ron have time with his family." Draco said nothing, but nodded, his jaw clenched to keep from engulfing her in his arms or screaming to her how delicious she smelt. It took all his self control not to sprint out of the room with her in tow and keep her all to himself. Slowly, watching her feet and placing his feet in the same spots, he allowed her to lead him to the staircase outside the Great Hall.

"Do you know where Harry went?" Hermione questioned, but not accusingly, it was more like she was trying to make sure he was included in the plan. He nodded once more rather than open his mouth and accidently proclaim his undying love. She seemed puzzled by his efforts to distance himself but said nothing. Instead she nodded in return and tried to think of what to say and do next. _What was there to do_?

"We need to be ready for him and his army to march for us once He..." Draco trailed off but both of them knew what the other was thinking. _Killed Harry Potter._ Hermione agreed, "we should ask Professor McGonagall to help gather everyone ."

Draco nodded and opened his mouth for moment before closing it and opening it again. He finally looked at the ground and scratched the back of his neck, "just do me a favor and try not to die," he mumbled under his breath. The pair of them blushed and Hermione tried to ignore the heat she felt in her face by changing the subject. "Let's go find the Professor."

The pair of them walked swiftly but not at run, in efforts not to disturb the grieving families. They looked up and down each row until the finally found Professor McGonagall, seemingly with the same idea they had, to prepare for the last battle of this war. They gravitated toward one another and in the same group walked away from the dead outside toward the gate. They began to kick aside rocks and silently prepared for what was to come. Slowly more people trickled outward, ready to face the inevitable together.


	10. Chapter 10

The brave group of witches and wizards assembled and stood, ready to face Voldemort for a final time. The Death Eaters and the rest of the dark army hovered forward, advancing toward the school excited that the Boy Who Lived lived no more. Voldemort stepped forward, beckoning Hagrid to follow suit. Hagrid was doing his best not to audibly sob as he held Harry, a boy he loved like his own son.

Neville looked down, noticing the glint of light coming from the Sorting Hat the sat frumpled on the ground. He stepped forward, shouting. "You'll never defeat us. Harry didn't die in vain!" As he finished his sentiment, a series of events all happened t once. Harry Jumped down from Hagrid's arms, catching the attention of many. Draco was quick to respond due to his Veela instincts taking hold of him. He lunged himself toward Harry and threw Harry his wand as he yelled "Potter! Catch!" Nagini slithered toward the group of the light assembled as Neville continued toward the enemy and the hat in front of him, bending to pull out the sword. He swept it upward into the air and down through the snake, removing its head in one fell swoop.

Voldemort was appalled by the actions of the son of his head Death Eater, angered at Narcissa Malfoy for her lies and betrayal, shocked at the seemingly endless life of Potter, and foremost hurt by the destruction of his last Horcrux. The pain of the death of part of his soul caused him to double over with crippling pain and fall to his knees screaming, feeling himself be ripped apart. The Death Eaters saw their leaders weakness and charged forward to attack in order to defend his honor. Harry saw Voldemort's momentary stumble, advancing with curse after curse. The war continued on, more passionate and fought harder than before.

Draco found Hermione and stood nearby in order to help her if she was in need. Hermione wasn't the type of woman to be in need, though, and Draco knew this. He stood far enough away that he fought his on battle but still could save her if necessary. That's when the war drew to a close. Harry and Voldemort were locked in their final fight, Apparating from place to place in effort to shake the other off. The finally landed and aimed for each other, beams meeting and pushing the other.

On the other side of the court yard, Hermione was at lunged by a Werewolf, pinned to the ground. He snarled at her and bared his teeth, but Draco could no longer control his Veela instincts.

Draco felt his face and hands grow hot as he threw himself at the nameless wolf. What Draco hadn't realized is that as he pulled the werewolf off of his mate he released an earthly screech, the sound of a bird and a person mingling together. When everyone looked to see what the source of the sound was they saw Draco beating the wolf senseless, until Draco put his hand around the throat of the werewolf and a burst of flames came from Draco's hand. Draco jumped up, surprised but impressed with himself at his newfound power. When he gathered himself, Draco looked around and saw many faces staring at him. The face that he was most nervous to look at was Hermione.


End file.
